Outer Darkness, Inner Light
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Redeemed-When she finds out that Zoey Redbird is in jail, Neferet uses the opportunity to kidnap the fledgling and use Zoey's guilt in order to have her turn Dark. Possible sexual abuse and torture. Rated M in some chapters


AU **Redeemed**-When she finds out that Zoey Redbird is in jail, Neferet uses the opportunity to kidnap the fledgling and use Zoey's guilt in order to have her turn Dark. Possible sexual abuse and torture.

* * *

><p>Neferet<p>

The former High Priestess began to think of a plan. Zoey Redbird was in jail. The pathetic vapid child had confesses to a murder. The Tsi Sgili pace around her penthouse suite sipping on virgin blood laced wine. Her Dark children writhed around her , invisible to the gaping humans but comforting to her with their familiar eagerness.

Neferet had taken her position in the middle of the graceful double staircase of the main ballroom of the Mayo Hotel. There were at least twenty darkness possessed humans surround from where she sat. Another twenty was stationed near the entrance of her Temple._  
><em>

_No one: human, vampyre, or fledgling, is to enter her Temple. _Was the only command she gave them.

Mentally, she summoned the White Bull.

_What do you need heartless one?_

"I want the fledgling Zoey Redbird." She said.

_She is protected by- _The beast began to speak but Neferet interupts him.

"That foolish child confess to murder. She is locked away in a dark cold cell." Neferet said, drinking more of her wine. "I want her to suffer in my presence. Bring her to me." The glass that contain her virgin blood lace wine shattered in her hand. Scarlet liquid pool in her hand and leak onto the white marble floor.

_It will require a sacrifice of a human life._

"Then it shall be," Neferet said, letting the tendrils of Darkness reveal themselves. In a swift moment, the snake like tendrils wrap themselves around the nearest human. Neferet smile as she watch as the foolish human male struggled. It was quite amusing to watch. She could feel his pain, see all the dark dirty secrets in his mind, one of those secrets involved sneaking into his 16-year-old step-daughter's room late at night.

When they were finished, the man's body was stiff, cold, and pale. His expression was that of complete terror, his mouth open in a silent scream and his once brown hair was now white as the marble floor.

This man was truly scared to death.

"I gave your sacrifice." Neferet said. "Now give me Zoey Redbird."

_As you wish my heartless one._

* * *

><p>Zoey<p>

I deserved to be where I was. I deserved my consequence.

The lights in the hallway went out. I had no idea what time it was. It seem like years instead of months since I'd been a human-a normal teenager who had to go to bed too darn early on school nights.

I wished, with everything inside me, that I could call Superman and have him fly backward around the earth until time turned back to yesterday. Then I'd be home, at the House of Night, with my friends. I'd run straight into Stark's arms and tell him how much I love and appreciate him. I'd tell him how sorry I am about the Aurox/Heath mess, and that we'll figure it out-all two point five of us-but that I was gong to appreciate the love that surround me no matter what. Then I'd yank that damn Seer Stone off, find Aphrodite, and give it to her to keep it safe like she was my Frodo.

But it was too late for wishes. Turning back time is only a fantasy. Superman wasn't real.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I woke up to the scent of eggs and bacon. How long has it been since I ate food? Ugh, I felt like absolute shit. I got up and walked the six steps to the door, picking up the tray and carrying it carefully back to my rumpled bed.<p>

The eggs were scrambled and runny, the bacon was beef jerky hard, the dry toast look over burnt and the milk carton looks as if it's still defrosting. I would give anything for a bowl of Count Chocula and a can of brown pop.

I was just about to take a bite of the eggs when I began to cough. Then I tasted something metallic and slick and warm and weirdly wonderful.

It was my own blood.

Fear rocketed through me, making me weak and dizzy and nauseous. _It's happening so soon? I'm not ready! I'm not ready!_

I tried to clear my throat, trying to breath, and curled up on the bed. I wrap my arms around myself as I continued to cough more blood. When I wipe my mouth, my hands were shaking really bad as I saw the dark scarlet liquid smear on them.

Suddenly I felt cold. Really cold. I began to choke on my own blood. My legs were starting to feel numb and I began to wonder if this is how Stevie Rae felt when she first died in my arms. My whole body went numb and I couldn't move.

I was so scared!

From the corner of my eye, I saw something black growing large near the corner of the room. It look like spiders. Soon the darkness started to form in the shape of a large spider, almost like the darkness I would see near Neferet.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't even open my mouth. Hell I was having problem breathing through my nose. It approach me slowly and I was trying to get myself to calm down and breathe.

_Zoey Redbird. _Something sinister spoke. _The Tsi Sgili calls for you. _

I felt something slimy and cold slither its way up my leg and then I felt pain. My eyes burn with tears as I was being pulled into cold arms of the giant spider.

And then I was in complete blackness.

* * *

><p>Stark<p>

He could literally feel her fear. As he, Grandma Redbird, Thantos, Lenobia, Darius and Stevie Rae approach where Zoey was being held, Stark fell to his needs when he felt Zoey's pain and fear got worse.

"Stark, what's wrong?" Stevie Rae asked, sounding worried.

"It's Zoey." he gritted, as he force himself to stand up even though it pained him. "Something's wrong with Zo."


End file.
